Misteriosa Aparición
by Emina Megpoid-116
Summary: Como policía, Ichigo ha conocido gente extraña, pero nadie como la atractiva y enigmática agente del FBI que se ha presentado para ayudarle a resolver una serie de asesinatos .Rukia habla y se comporta como si no fuera de este mundo, o mejor dicho, de esta época, y posee extraños artilugios. (Resto del summary adentro)
1. Chapter 1

N.A: Buenas minna!, como están?, yo mas menos por que e tenido pruebas todas las semanas y eso una disertación de dos notas xd… pero al tema!, aquí les traigo otro ichiruki, (que será largo por kami-sama!), y espero les guste! Y como siempre sin mas… nos leemos abajo xDDD

DECRETO!: la historia pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los personajes a TITE KUBO!

Ahora si, a leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Summary: En su carrera como policía, Ichigo Kurosaki ha conocido gente extraña, pero nadie como la atractiva y enigmática agente del FBI que se ha presentado en la ciudad para ayudarle a resolver el caso de una serie de asesinatos que traen de cabeza a todo el departamento. Rukia habla y se comporta como si no fuera de este mundo, o mejor dicho, de esta época, y posee extraños artilugios que Ichigo jamás había visto. ¿Es posible que realmente ella provenga de un futuro distante, que haya viajado al pasado en busca de un criminal que puede alterar el rumbo de la historia? Mientras libran un duelo a muerte con el asesino, ambos descubren que el paso de los siglos puede haber cambiado las costumbres, pero que la atracción entre un hombre y una mujer es algo que permanece inalterado._**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Juzgados del condado de Karakura, Tokio

1 de enero de 1992

Se había reunido una pequeña multitud, de unas cincuenta personas, para ver el entierro de la cápsula del tiempo al lado del mástil de la bandera que había frente a los juzgados del condado. El primer día del año se despertó frío y ventoso, y el plomizo cielo no dejaba de escupir copos de nieve encima de ellos. La mitad de las personas allí reunidas eran las que, por posición, ambición o conexiones, tenían que estar allí: el alcalde y los concejales, el juez titular de la sala, cuatro abogados, los comisionados del condado, unos cuantos empresarios locales, el sheriff, el jefe de policía, el director del instituto y el entrenador del equipo de fútbol americano.

También había algunas mujeres: la señora Edie Proctor, la conserje del instituto, y las esposas de los políticos y los abogados. También había un reportero del periódico local, que tomaba notas y hacía fotografías porque el periódico era tan pequeño que no podía tener en plantilla a un fotógrafo profesional.

Isshin Kurosaki, el propietario de la ferretería, presenció el acto con su hijo de quince años. Básicamente habían venido porque el juzgado estaba justo enfrente de donde él y su hijo vivían, encima de la ferretería; porque el partido de fútbol americano de Año Nuevo todavía no había empezado y porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer. El chico, Ichigo, alto y esbelto, encorvó los hombros contra el viento y estudió las caras de todos los presentes. Era terriblemente observador y, a veces, incomodaba un poco a los adultos que lo rodeaban, pero no se metía en líos, ayudaba a Isshin en la tienda cuando salía de clase, sacaba buenas notas y, por lo general, sus compañeros lo apreciaban. En resumen, Isshin creía que había tenido mucha suerte con su hijo.

Se habían trasladado a Karakura desde Tomoeda hacía nueve años. Isshin era viudo y pretendía seguir siéndolo. Había querido a su mujer, sí, pero el matrimonio era difícil y no creía que quisiera pasar por eso otra vez. Salía con distintas mujeres de vez en cuando, aunque no con la suficiente regularidad para que alguna de ellas se hiciera ilusiones. Tenía pensado que Ichigo acabara el instituto y fuera a la universidad, y puede que entonces reconsiderara su postura respecto al matrimonio, pero, por ahora, estaba concentrado en criar a su hijo.

—Trece —dijo de repente Ichigo, en voz baja. Frunció el ceño y juntó las cejas.

—Trece ¿qué?

—Han puesto trece objetos en la cápsula, pero el periódico decía que pondrían doce. Me pregunto cuál será el otro objeto.

—¿Estás seguro que eran trece?

—Los he contado.

Claro que los había contado. Isshin suspiró mentalmente; él ni siquiera había dudado del número de objetos. Ichigo parecía observarlo y comprobarlo todo dos veces. Si el periódico decía que serían doce objetos, Ichigo los contaría para ver si era cierto o si, como en este caso, se habían equivocado.

—Me pregunto qué será ese decimotercer objeto —repitió Ichigo, con el ceño todavía fruncido mientras observaba la cápsula del tiempo. El alcalde la estaba colocando en el agujero que se había cavado el día anterior. De hecho, era una caja metálica cuidadosamente envuelta con plástico impermeable.

Dijo unas palabras, la gente rió y el entrenador de fútbol americano empezó a tirar tierra sobre la caja. Al cabo de un minuto, el agujero estaba lleno de tierra y el entrenador la aplanó con la pala para nivelarla con el suelo. Sobró tierra, claro, pero el hombre no se molestó en amontonarla. El alcalde y uno de los concejales cogieron una pequeña losa de granito en la que se había grabado la fecha del entierro y la misma fecha, pero un siglo después, que era cuando se suponía que tenía que abrirse, y la dejaron caer de golpe encima de la tierra recién removida. Seguramente, habían planeado colocarla más despacio, con la gravedad adecuada para que el fotógrafo inmortalizara el momento, pero evidentemente el peso de la losa los cogió desprevenidos y la dejaron caer al suelo. Cayó un poco hacia un lado. El entrenador se arrodilló en el congelado suelo y se sirvió de ambas manos para colocarla en el sitio correcto.

El fotógrafo del periódico hizo fotos para que el evento pasara a la posteridad.

Temblando, Ichigo cambiaba el peso de pierna constantemente.

—Voy a preguntar —dijo, de repente, y se alejó de Isshin para acechar al fotógrafo entre todo el gentío, que ahora empezaba a dispersarse.

Con un suspiro, Isshin lo siguió. A veces, le parecía que su hijo era más un perro sabueso que un chico, ya que le resultaba imposible olvidarse de algo que tenía en mente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —escuchó Isshin que decía el reportero, Max Browning, mientras miraba a Ichigo con gesto distraído.

—La cápsula del tiempo —le explicó Ichigo—. El periódico decía que se introducirían doce objetos, pero han sido trece. Quería saber qué era ese otro objeto.

—Han metido doce. Como decía el periódico.

—Los he contado —repitió Ichigo. No lo dijo enfadado, pero se mantuvo firme.

Max miró a Isshin.

—Hola —le dijo, y luego se giró hacía Ichigo y se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte. No he visto nada extraño.

Ichigo se giró y concentró toda su atención en la espalda del alcalde, que ya se marchaba. Si Max no podía ayudarlo, iría directamente a la máxima autoridad.

Isshin agarró a Ichigo por el cuello de la chaqueta cuando este iba a iniciar la persecución.

—No molestes al alcalde —dijo, en un tono suave—. No es algo trascendental.

—Sólo quiero saberlo.

—Pues entonces, pregúntaselo al entrenador cuando vuelvan a empezar las clases, el lunes que viene.

—Pero ¡aún faltan seis días! —Ichigo parecía horrorizado por tener que esperar tanto tiempo para descubrir algo que podía saber allí mismo.

—La cápsula del tiempo no se irá a ningún sitio. —Isshin miró la hora—. El partido está a punto de empezar; vamos a casa. —Karakura sport jugaba contra los de Tokio, y Kelvin animaba a los Karakura porque el marido de su hermana pequeña había jugado en el equipo de Tokio hacía diez años y a Kelvin no le caía nada bien ese cabrón, así que siempre iba con quien se enfrentara a los de Tokio, pero también era ahora la cuidad en la que vivian.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño cuando vio que el alcalde había desaparecido y el entrenador ya estaba en su coche. La señora Proctor, la conserje, estaba hablando con un señor alto que él no conocía, pero no quería acercarse a ella porque parecía seca y falsa, siempre llevaba demasiado maquillaje en la cara, y pensó que seguramente su olor sería igual de falso que su aspecto.

Algo contrariado, siguió a su padre hasta la ferretería.

Jamás llegó a preguntarle al entrenador qué era aquel decimotercer objeto de la cápsula porque, a la mañana siguiente, Howard Easley, el entrenador, apareció colgado de un árbol de su jardín. No se encontró ninguna nota, pero la policía sospechó que se trataba de un suicidio porque se había divorciado hacía un año y, desde entonces, había intentado convencer a su ex mujer para que le diera otra oportunidad. Llevaba allí tantas horas que estaba totalmente congelado, y la nieve se había acumulado encima de su cabeza y sus hombros.

El suicidio del entrenador apartó los pensamientos acerca de la cápsula de la cabeza de Ichigo. Cuando se enteró del detalle de la nieve acumulada encima de la cabeza del entrenador, fue directamente a la biblioteca para informarse sobre el rigor mortis y cuánto tardaba un cuerpo en enfriarse de aquella manera. Había muchas variables, incluyendo si aquella noche había soplado viento que hubiera acelerado el enfriamiento, pero, si había hecho bien los cálculos, el entrenador llevaba allí fuera desde la media noche.

Fascinado, siguió investigando, y primero se quedó boquiabierto por una cosa, luego por otra mientras seguía profundizando en las técnicas de investigación. Pensó que aquello era muy chulo. Le gustaba. Le encantaba solucionar problemas reuniendo pequeñas pruebas. Y entonces decidió que no quería hacerse cargo de la ferretería; lo que quería era ser policía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**N.A: bueno e me aquí, lo prometido es deuda!, xDD, pero si … me gusta mas esto por que como siempre colocan o insinúan que ichigo será doctor.. ahora les sorprendo con un ichi policía! ….mmm *momento pervert mio* ejem.. perdón.. pero se me parecio raro que envés de ver a un ichigo normal imagine a uno en blanco y ojso amarillo…*otraves transe de perversidad*… mm etto dejando esto de lado… les comunico que debido a que no tengo internet no había podido seguir esto xD y también e ambientado mas las fechas a la época actuales si?, para que no tengan mas dudas xDDD, ojala les guste esta nueva historia que ambiento y espero sus comentarios!**_

"Un autor o escritor, no puede hacerse llamarse como tal sin los comentarios y criticas de los demás, un autor y escritor crece con ellas..." (emina megpoid 113)


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: HI! Minna! Nos leemos mas abajo xDDD DECRETO!: la historia pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los personajes a TITE KUBO!

Ahora si, a leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1

_**27 de junio de 2012**_

—Oye, Ichigo, ¿quién ha cavado ese agujero junto al mástil de la bandera?

Ichigo levantó la cabeza del informe que estaba redactando. Como inspector jefe del condado, tenía su propio despacho, aunque era pequeño y estaba lleno de trastos. El ayudante del sheriff, Mizuo, estaba asomado a su puerta con una expresión de ligera curiosidad en su rostro.

—¿Qué agujero?

—Ya te lo he dicho, hay un agujero junto al mástil de la bandera. Juraría que ayer por la tarde, cuando terminé mi turno, no estaba, pero ahora sí.

—Hummm. —Ichigo se frotó la mandíbula. Él no había visto nada, pero es que esta madrugada, cuando había llegado a las cuatro y media para poder leerse un montón de documentos de lo más aburridos, había aparcado detrás de los juzgados. No había dormido nada y estaba tan cansado que, seguramente, aunque hubiera pasado justo por encima del dichoso agujero, no lo habría visto.

Como llevaba tres horas sentado a su mesa, decidió que era un buen momento para estirar un poco las piernas. Cogió la taza de café, la llenó cuando pasó junto a la cafetera, y él y Mizuo salieron por la puerta lateral, rodearon el edificio de los juzgados, de ladrillos rojos, y caminaron por la acera sin hacer ruido, ya que llevaban zapatos con suela de goma. El día había amanecido con un cielo azul sin ninguna nube, y la hierba estaba húmeda de rocío. Unas preciosas y coloreadas flores de primavera crecían en unas cuidadas parcelas, pero Ichigo era incapaz de reconocerlas. Sólo conocía las rosas y los narcisos. Todas las demás quedaban agrupadas bajo la denominación genérica de «flores».

Los juzgados abrían a las ocho, y el aparcamiento en la parte posterior ya empezaba a estar lleno de coches del personal. El departamento del sheriff tenía un ala separada a la derecha del edificio y la cárcel del estado ocupaba los dos últimos pisos del edificio, de cinco plantas. Los prisioneros solían silbar a las empleadas o a las mujeres que acudían a los juzgados, hasta que el condado instaló unos tablones en la base de las ventanas que, aunque dejaban pasar el aire y la luz, no permitían que los prisioneros vieran el aparcamiento.

El mástil de la bandera estaba en la esquina izquierda de la plaza que había frente a los juzgados; había bancos en el parque frente a la intersección de las dos calles, y también había más parcelas con flores. Hoy no hacía viento, así que la bandera estaba pegada al mástil. Y, junto a la base, había un agujero de casi un metro de diámetro por unos sesenta centímetros de profundidad.

Ichigo y Mizuo se quedaron en la acera porque desde allí lo veían perfectamente. Alguien había levantado la losa de granito y la había dejado tirada encima del césped. Parecía que la tierra estaba más removida de lo que hubiera sido necesario para cavar un simple agujero.

—Allí estaba la cápsula del tiempo —dijo Ichigo, y suspiró. Era exactamente la broma típica de los estudiantes de instituto, pero tenía que dedicarle su tiempo igual que a cualquier otro crimen.

—¿Qué cápsula del tiempo? —preguntó Mizuo.

—Enterraron una cápsula hace... veinte años, en 1992. Yo estaba aquí cuando lo hicieron: fue el día de Año Nuevo.

—Y ¿qué había dentro?

—No me acuerdo, pero en aquel momento nada me pareció de un valor importante. No sé, había una copia del periódico, un anuario, música y cosas así. —Se acordó que había una cosa que no había aparecido en la lista del periódico y, mirando en retrospectiva, le seguía intrigando mucho.

—Seguramente habrá sido una panda de crios —dijo Mizuo—. Aunque robar una cápsula del tiempo sería divertido.

—Sí. —Ichigo observó los alrededores, como de costumbre. No había ninguna huella en el césped, lo que significaba que los vándalos habían actuado hacía varias horas. Se subió a uno de los bancos del parque para tener mejor visión y dijo—: Hummm.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. No hay huellas. —A juzgar por cómo estaba levantada la tierra, debería haber, al menos, una huella parcial en algún sitio. Sin embargo, parecía como si la tierra hubiera salido desde el interior, en lugar de cavarla y sacarla con una pala. El mástil estaba a escasos tres metros del banco, de modo que Ichigo tenía una visión privilegiada del escenario; era imposible que pasara por alto ninguna huella. Sencillamente, no había ninguna.

Mizuo se colocó a su lado.

—¿No es el colmo? —dijo, después de mirar el suelo durante al menos treinta segundos—. Me pregunto cómo lo habrán conseguido.

—Eso sólo lo sabe Dios. —Aunque él lo descubriría. Como el edificio de los juzgados acogía la cárcel del condado, había una cámara de seguridad en cada esquina, debajo de las cornisas y pintadas del mismo color que la pared para que quedaran camufladas. Quien no supiera que estaban allí no las localizaría.

Todavía tenía que terminar el informe, pero la ausencia de huellas le había picado la curiosidad. Ahora tenía que descubrir cómo se las habían arreglado esos gamberros para cavar un agujero y llevarse la cápsula del tiempo con una farola allí mismo iluminándolos sin que nadie les viera, y sin dejar ninguna huella. Puede que First Avenue, la calle que pasaba por delante de los juzgados, no fuera una calle muy transitada a altas horas de la madrugada, pero siempre había coches de policía yendo y viniendo. Alguien debería haber visto algo y haber informado de ello.

Miró al otro lado de la calle, a la ferretería donde su padre y él habían vivido durante años; cuando Ichigo se marchó a la universidad, por fin su padre había ido en serio con alguien y, hacía diez años, se había vuelto a casar. A Ichigo le gustaba Masaki y se alegraba mucho de que su padre no estuviera solo. Ella no quiso vivir encima de la tienda, así que se compraron una casa en las afueras. Ichigo estaba convencido de que si Isshin hubiera vivido allí, nadie habría podido hacer nada sin que él lo viera, puesto que su habitación daba a la plaza.

—Acordona la zona, así evitaremos que alguien tropiece y se caiga dentro.

Mizuo podría haberle dicho que sólo era un agujero y que una cápsula del tiempo desaparecida tampoco tenía mucho valor, desde luego no el suficiente para justificar una investigación, pero se limitó a asentir. Decirle a Ichigo cuándo se estaba pasando de la raya era responsabilidad del sheriff, no suya; además, Ichigo suponía un gran entretenimiento para los ayudantes del sheriff, que a veces incluso apostaban dinero acerca de lo lejos que llegaría para resolver un caso.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta el departamento del sheriff, donde se separaron: Mizuo se dispuso a seguir las instrucciones de Ichigo y este se dirigió hacia la cárcel, desde donde se vigilaban las cámaras de seguridad.

Bueno, «vigilar» era un término suave para describir el control que Yuruhichi, una mujer de más de metro ochenta y mirada feroz, ejercía sobre su territorio. Tenía los rasgos de la cara cincelados, la piel como el bronce oscuro y era cinturón marrón en artes marciales. Ichigo estaba convencido de que, si quería, podía darle una paliza casi sin despeinarse. Era de apariencia delicada, pero era como el arma mas letal que hubiese imaginado.

Y como un hombre inteligente jamás se dirigía a una reina sin llevarle regalos, Ichigo cogió una rosquilla rellena de crema pastelera de la cocina y sirvió dos cafés, uno para él y otro, en vaso de papel, para ella. Con los obsequios en la mano, subió la escalera.

Tuvo que detenerse e identificarse, y luego accedió a las oficinas del carcelero.

Las celdas estaban en el piso de arriba, y el acceso a esa zona estaba altamente controlado. En los últimos quince años, no había habido ni una fuga. Aunque en el condado de Karakura no es que tuvieran a muchos presos peligrosos, puesto que a esos los encerraban en las penitenciarías estatales.

La puerta del despacho de Yoruhichi estaba abierta y la mujer se estaba paseando delante de una hilera de diez monitores en blanco y negro. Casi nunca se sentaba; parecía estar constantemente en movimiento, como si su cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo tuviera demasiada energía para quedarse quieta.

—Hola, Y —dijo Ichigo al entrar, ofreciéndole el vaso de café.

Ella miró el vaso con suspicacia, y luego volvió a girarse hacia los monitores.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Café.

—Y ¿por qué me traes café?

—Para estar en tu bando. Me das miedo.

Aquello hizo que la mirada oscura e incisiva de la mujer se dirigiera hacia él.

—Mentiroso.

—Muy bien, lo que pasa es que estoy loco por ti y esta es mi manera de camelarte.

Yoruhici dibujó una sonrisa. Cogió el vaso y bebió un sorbo de café sin apartar la vista de los monitores.

—Puede que te funcionara si mis hermanas y yo no hubiéramos hecho el juramento de mantenernos alejadas de los chicos blancos.

Él sonrió y le ofreció la rosquilla.

—Esto también es para ti.

—Ahora empiezo a temerme que eso de camelarme vaya en serio, pero tengo que decirte algo: vas a necesitar algo más que una rosquilla.

—Está rellena de crema pastelera.

—Ah, entonces quizá tenga que replantearme mi posición.

Cogió la rosquilla y le dio un buen bocado, haciendo que la crema saliera por ambos lados del bollo. Yoruhichi la lamió antes de que cayera al suelo, y todo sin dejar de mirar los monitores.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Ves el mástil de la bandera? —preguntó él, señalando el monitor que lo enfocaba.

—Sí, ¿qué le pasa?

—Hay un agujero justo enfrente, donde estaba enterrada la cápsula del tiempo.

—¿Estaba?

—Alguien la ha desenterrado esta noche.

—Hijo de puta. ¿Alguien ha robado nuestra cápsula del tiempo? No sabía que teníamos una, pero eso no importa.

—Necesito ver la cinta de anoche.

—Enseguida. Robar la cápsula del tiempo de una ciudad es algo muy feo.

Al cabo de pocos segundos, Ichigo estaba sentado delante de un monitor, rebobinando la cinta y viéndolo todo marcha atrás. Se vio a él mismo y a Mizuo, después siguió retrocediendo en el tiempo y el amanecer desapareció. Apenas había habido tráfico por la noche, como sospechaba. En cambio, lo que no sospechaba era no ver a nadie acercarse al mástil de la bandera y pasarse allí unos minutos excavando un agujero. No se acercó nadie. Cuando detuvo la cinta, con el ceño fruncido, había rebobinado hasta el atardecer.

—¿Has encontrado al desgraciado que lo ha hecho? —preguntó Yoruhichi sin mirarlo, porque seguía controlando visualmente todos los monitores.

—No. —Ichigo se acercó a la imagen fija y vio que, a las 20:30, la losa de granito estaba en su sitio y el suelo estaba intacto. El césped estaba perfectamente recortado alrededor del mástil.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Como que no veo a nadie.

—No me digas que alguien cavó un agujero hace una semana y tus chicos no lo han visto hasta hoy.

—Según tu cinta, la cápsula seguía allí ayer por la tarde.

Ella se giró y miró la imagen fija del monitor.

—Si ayer estaba allí, el que lo hizo tiene que estar en esa cinta.

—No he visto a nadie —repitió él, con paciencia, y pasó la cinta deprisa para poder enseñárselo. Cuando la detuvo, se veía el agujero junto al mástil y la losa arrancada. Un gesto de ferocidad hizo que las cejas de Yoruhichi se juntaran.

—Vuélvela a pasar —dijo, colocándose junto a él.

El obedeció, rebobinó la cinta otra vez y, esta vez, fue parando cuando observó las primeras señales de vandalismo. A las 2:30, el agujero ya estaba en el suelo. Cuando volvió a rebobinar vio que, a la 1:53, el suelo estaba intacto.

—Pásalo a tiempo real —dijo ella, que cogió una silla para sentarse. Lanzó una mirada rápida a los monitores y luego se centró en el que tenía delante.

Ichigo le dio al_ play _y el contador empezó a correr segundo a segundo. Siete minutos después, dijo:

—Mierda, ¿qué ha sido eso?

Un breve destello blanco había bloqueado cualquier otra imagen. Luego desapareció y la cápsula ya no estaba.

Detuvo la cinta, rebobinó y, casi inmediatamente, volvió a apretar el_ play. _Había rebobinado tres minutos. Vio lo mismo. El suelo estaba intacto, después se veía el destello blanco y, cuando desaparecía, la cápsula ya no estaba.

—Alguien ha trucado mi cámara —dijo Yoruichi, con voz de ultratumba.

—No lo creo. —Con el ceño fruncido, Ichigo rebobinó hasta los momentos cruciales—. Fíjate en el reloj.

Juntos observaron cómo pasaban los segundos. A las 2:00 aparecía el destello. A las 2:01 desaparecía y la cápsula ya no estaba.

—Es imposible —dijo Yoruhichi al tiempo que se levantaba y daba una patada a la silla. Se giró y miró todos los monitores—. Si alguien ha trucado esa cámara, puede hacerlo con todas, y eso no va a pasar.

En silencio, Ichigo volvió a mirar la escena. Mientras la había pasado hacia delante y hacia atrás, no había visto el destello. Sin embargo, ahí estaba y, cuando desaparecía, la losa aparecía arrancada y el agujero estaba allí.

Rebobinó la cinta hasta el principio. Había empezado a grabar justo veinticuatro horas antes de que él entrara por esa puerta y Yoruhichi detuviera la grabación. No sabía si alguien podía manipular la cámara sin modificar el reloj digital de la grabación, o si era posible hacerlo sin entrar en la sala de los monitores, lo que descartaría a una banda de adolescentes gamberros.

Se frotó la mandíbula. Supuso que podría sentarse con un cronómetro en la mano y comparar los tiempos con los de la cinta, pero tardaría doce horas y se aburriría como una ostra. Había una manera más fácil de llegar al fondo de todo aquello.

Yoruhichi iba de un lado a otro, sacando fuego por las muelas y maldiciendo en voz baja. Ichigo sintió lástima por la siguiente persona que entrara en su despacho porque, en ausencia de un objetivo concreto, volcaría su ira con el primero que se cruzara en su camino.

—Voy a la ferretería —dijo Ichigo, echando la silla hacia atrás mientras cogía el vaso de café.

—¿A la ferretería? ¿A qué? No puedes entrar y enseñarme que alguien ha estado jugando con mis cámaras y largarte a comprar cuatro tornillos. ¡Siéntate!

—Mi padre también tiene cámaras de seguridad —dijo él—. Y hay una que está enfocada directamente hacia la puerta.

—¿Y? —respondió ella, aunque luego comprendió lo que Ichigo quería decir—. Ah, ya veo. Puerta de cristal, gran escaparate, justo al otro lado de la plaza.

Ichigo le guiñó un ojo mientras salía por la puerta.

Cuando cruzó la calle, se fijó que ya había mucho más tráfico; la gente llegaba a los juzgados a ocuparse de asuntos como matricular el coche, recoger el permiso de conducir, registrar un barco. Ya había algunas tiendas abiertas, entre ellas la ferretería; las demás abrían a las nueve. Mizuo había acordonado un gran perímetro en el escenario del crimen, de unos veinte metros de diámetro alrededor del mástil de la bandera, con lo que bloqueaba la acera y obligaba a la gente a tener que bajar al asfalto.

La campana de la puerta sonó cuando Ichigo entró e Isshin levantó la mirada mientras atendía a un cliente.

—Enseguida estoy contigo, hijo —dijo.

—Tranquilo. —Ichigo levantó la mirada, localizó la cámara de seguridad y siguió con la vista dónde enfocaba. Tal y como se había imaginado, el mástil de la bandera estaba casi enfrente de la puerta de la tienda. Puede que los vándalos hubieran podido manipular la cámara de seguridad de los juzgados, aunque no entendía cómo lo habían hecho, pero esta cámara estaba dentro de la tienda y nadie la había tocado.

El cliente se marchó e Ichigo se acercó al mostrador.

—Necesito ver la grabación de la cámara de seguridad —le dijo a Ishin. Señaló con la cabeza hacia la ventana—. Alguien se llevó la cápsula del tiempo anoche y, no sé cómo, consiguió manipular la cámara de los juzgados. Pensé que tu cámara lo habría grabado.

Isshin miró la cámara e, igual que su hijo, miró hacia donde enfocaba.

—Supongo que sí. Me había preguntado a qué vendría la cinta policial amarilla. Es la cápsula del tiempo que vimos cómo enterraban, ¿verdad?

—La misma. A menos que alguien se la haya llevado y haya enterrado otra en su lugar.

—1992. Tokio ganó la Liga Nacional y tuve que soportar las fanfarronerías del capullo de Aaron todo un año.

Cuando Isshin hablaba de su cuñado, siempre decía «el capullo de Aaron» porque le gustaba cómo sonaba, aunque no le caía nada bien. Metió la mano debajo del mostrador, sacó la cinta y se la dio a su hijo.

—Toma.

—No sé cuándo te la devolveré.

—No te preocupes. Tengo más.

Con la cinta en la mano, Ichigo volvió a su despacho. Tenía un pequeño combo TV/VCR, lo encendió e introdujo la cinta. Con el mando a distancia en la mano, rebobinó hasta que se acercó a la hora del robo y luego, parando y poniendo en marcha, llegó hasta la 1:59 a.m. La definición no era demasiado buena y el cristal distorsionaba un poco la imagen, pero Ichigo veía claramente la losa de granito a la derecha de la pantalla, en su sitio. Presionó _play _y observó. Siempre había alguna variación en los relojes, así que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para que empezara la acción.

A las 2:03:17 vio un destello blanco. Ichigo se incorporó en la silla y se quedó mirando la pantalla. A las 2:03:18, el destello desapareció. Ahora, la losa de granito estaba a un lado y había un agujero en el suelo.

—Hijo de puta —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

N.A: muajajaa siii ahora se viene lo interesante y nooooooo no son extraterrestres o E.T, así que respiren tranquilas y por su puesto no es un fantasma

Ichigo: menos mal por que no quisiera disfrazarme como esos tíos de la película

Te comprendo… pero igual seria la personalidad y aria un traje muy sexy para ti!

Ichigo: no gracias y fin!

Buu aburrido 77… pero dinos ichigo que crees que sea eso… y no coloques la manos así que no son aliens 77

Ichigo: quería intentarlo u.u…

Shirosaki: ha!, para que veas rey que no todos te cumplen los deseos

Ichigo: tu cállate que no sé que haces aquí!

Yo le invite…(ichigo me mira feo) que!, a mi me encanta shirosaki! (le agarro el brazo al nombrado) además me invito a comer helado!

Ichigo: y con que dinero?

Shirosaki: uno que tenia ahorrado de por ayi… (me encamina) vamos a por esos helados!

Siii!

Ichigo: y a mi me dejan solo?...

Ne shiro, vamos con ichigo!, no le quiero dejar aquí solito…(coloco ojitos de gatito con botas) si?

Shirosaki: … ok ok…

Siii! Ichigo! (le tomo de la mano) vamos!

Ichigo: sii! Ah! Es cierto, dejen comentarios!

Shirosaki: mmm…. Me hubiera gustado salir en esta historia…(me agarra de la mano) vamos!, dejen comentarios!

Siii!, dejen comentarios!...(miro a ambos) waa por fin me siento pequeña!... emina esta happy!, ayer sir!, dejen comentarios, saludos, alguna que otra carta de amenaza, o algun saludo para los personajes… o lo que se les ocurra!

Ichigo: por favor, no dinamita, que puede aparecer ese otro chico de la otra serie…

Shirosaki: cual? Gokudera?

Gokudera: me llamaban?, escuche algo de dinamita!

No, gokudera-kun!, vamos por unos helados, te apuntas?

Gakudera: siii!

Adiós minna-san!

"_**Un autor o escritor, no puede hacerse llamarse como tal sin los comentarios y criticas de los demás, un autor y escritor crece con ellas..." (emina megpoid 113)**_

_._

_._

_._

_Comentarios?_

_._

_._

_._


	3. Chapter 3

N.A: hola!, bueno he aquí el siguiente cap! Y no me maten pero es que tenia demasiado trabajos y las finales se me vinieron en sima y me sigen … asi que perdón!. Sin mas nos leemos abajo! xDD

DECRETO!: la historia pertenece a LINDA HOWARD y los personajes a TITE KUBO!

Ahora si, a leer!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2

Un análisis más detallado de la escena no reveló nada nuevo. La losa de granito estaba girada en el suelo, de modo que las fechas grabadas estaban debajo, pero después de empolvarla, no consiguieron ni una sola huella. Todo aquello era muy extraño.

A estas alturas, Ichigo no era el único que sentía curiosidad. Yoruichi estaba furiosa porque, aunque él había intentado explicarle que la cámara de su padre también había grabado un destello y luego nada, seguía convencida de que alguien había manipulado sus cámaras.

Keigo iba diciéndole a todo el mundo cómo había visto el agujero esa mañana al llegar al trabajo; otros también lo habían visto, pero no le habían dado importancia. Si hubieran visto un cadáver habría sido distinto, pero un agujero en el suelo no parecía demasiado sospechoso.

El condado de Karakura era pequeño y no era un semillero de crímenes. Karakura tenía una población estable de veintitrés mil habitantes, lo suficientemente grande como para permitirse algunas comodidades que una población más pequeña no podría, pero no lo suficientemente grande como para atraer actividad criminal, comunidades satánicas ni nada de eso tan exótico. La oficina del sheriff solía encargarse de asuntos más habituales como la violencia doméstica, robos, conducción bajo los efectos del alcohol, algunas drogas. Últimamente, los laboratorios de alcohol de quemar se habían hecho muy famosos y, como por lo general estaban ubicados en poblaciones remotas, muchos se habían instalado fuera de los límites de la ciudad de Karakura, por lo que los ayudantes del sheriff se habían convertido, casi de la noche a la mañana, en expertos en el manejo de las situaciones literalmente explosivas.

Pero ¿un agujero en el suelo? ¿Qué se suponía que tenían que hacer con eso?

Cuando el sheriff Yamamoto llegó a su oficina y escuchó lo del misterioso agujero, tuvo que ir a verlo con sus propios ojos. Rodeado de ayudantes y dos inspectores, caminó hasta la parte delantera de los juzgados.

—¿No es lo más bajo que habéis visto? —dijo mientras contemplaba la tierra removida en el interior de la zona acordonada—. ¿Quién diantre iba a querer una cápsula del tiempo?

Yamamoto no decía palabrotas, algo que era tan poco habitual en un agente de la ley que, a veces, cuando no los escuchaba, sus hombres se referían a él como «Shige ». Medía metro noventa, su cran calva y barba blanca eran lo que mas destacaban, pesaba ciento y cinco kilos y tenía unas manos tan grandes que podía reventar un balón de baloncesto. Había empezado como ayudante del sheriff, había ascendido a ayudante jefe y, cuando el antiguo sheriff se retiró, presentó su candidatura y ya iba por el cuarto mandato. El sheriff Yamamoto conocía muy bien su trabajo y a Ichigo no se le ocurría nadie mejor para ocupar ese cargo.

—Han tenido que ser unos chavales —dijo el sheriff—. Nadie más haría algo tan estúpido.

—Pero ¿cómo lo han hecho? —preguntó Ichigo.

El sheriff se giró y miró la cámara que había en lo alto de la esquina de los juzgados.

—Sólo un destello, ¿eh?

—Y lo mismo en la cámara de seguridad de la ferretería.

El sheriff Yamamoto metió las manos en los bolsillos y le sonrió a Ichigo.

—Supongo que todo esto te estará volviendo loco.

—Siento curiosidad.

—Y eso significa que gastarás dinero del departamento para llegar al fondo de este agujero misterioso, y discúlpame el juego de palabras.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. En su lista de prioridades, esta no ocupaba los primeros lugares. No había ninguna víctima y no se habían llevado nada de gran valor. Parecía sólo una muestra más de vandalismo, pero la gran pregunta era: ¿Le importaba a alguien? Además, quien decidía qué se investigaba era el sheriff, no él.

—Sólo en mi tiempo libre, si te parece bien. Es algo intrigante, aunque no importante.

—Eso será si tienes algo de tiempo libre —dijo afablemente el sheriff mientras todos emprendían el camino de vuelta.

—Ya —dijo Ichigo.

Aunque fuera un condado pequeño, el departamento de policía siempre estaba saturado de trabajo porque sufrían un déficit de personal perpetuo. Él era el inspector jefe pero, dado que sólo había tres inspectores en todo el cuerpo policial, era consciente que no tenía demasiada importancia. Al ser sólo tres, eso significaba que los turnos de ocho horas eran algo de lo que habían oído hablar aunque no estaban seguros de creer en ellos; se podría decir que estaban de guardia las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana. Normalmente, Ichigo trabajaba entre setenta y ochenta horas a la semana, aunque en parte era así porque los otros dos inspectores tenían familia y él intentaba dejarles suficiente tiempo para estar en casa. A su modo de ver, aquello no significaba que fuera un líder particularmente bueno; significaba que estaba solo y que trabajaba tanto para no tener que ir a casa excepto para dormir.

Ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo con el robo de una cápsula del tiempo y tenía un montón de papeles en la mesa, aparte de los casos que tenía que investigar. Después de beberse otro café, se puso a trabajar.

Le gustaba trabajar como responsable de hacer cumplir la ley. Le gustaba la camaradería del cuerpo y el trabajo era perfecto para él. ¿En qué otro trabajo le pagarían por hacer preguntas, husmear y resolver enigmas? Bueno, quizás hubiera otros trabajos en los que le pagarían por hacer lo mismo, pero como policía llevaba un arma, y eso superaba a ser, pongamos, un periodista cada día de la semana.

Después de una hora sentado a su mesa, con una cuarta parte de la burocracia terminada, se levantó y se puso una chaqueta de tejido ligero. Llevaba la pistolera encima de una camisa blanca, metida dentro de los vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas un poco gastadas. Teniendo en cuenta el calor que ya empezaba a hacer en aquellos primeros días de verano, habría podido pasar tranquilamente sin la chaqueta, si no fuera por el código de vestimenta del sheriff. A Yamamoto no le importaba que los inspectores fueran a trabajar en pijama, siempre que llevaran puesta una chaqueta. Sin embargo, como dicho código no obligaba a llevar corbata, Ichigo lo acataba sin rechistar.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Unohana, la asistente de los sheriff Yamamoto y Ukitak, mientras se inclinaba para dejarle otra pila de diez centímetros de informes sobre la mesa.

—A casa de Chojiro Sasakibe. Alguien entró en su granero anoche, le pinchó las ruedas del tractor y mató a unos cuantos pollos.

—Jamás he conocido a nadie que se mereciera más que él lo de las ruedas, pero siento mucho lo de los animales —dijo Unohana, y volvió a su despacho. Sasakibe era conocido por su mal humor y presentaba quejas y denuncias casi cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien por la calle.

A Ichigo también le dolía lo de los pollos. Eran unas aves estúpidas, pero seguro que habían sufrido lo suyo al tener a Chojiro como dueño.

Salió del aparcamiento, giró a la izquierda por Fourth Avenue, que llevaba directamente a la autopista. Cuando se detuvo en el semáforo, con el intermitente de la derecha encendido, vio una figura solitaria de pie en el cementerio de Karakura, al otro lado de la autopista. Apagó el intermitente y, cuando se puso verde, siguió recto hasta la entrada del cementerio.

Aparcó bajo la amplia sombra de un roble centenario, salió del coche y caminó por encima del denso césped hasta la mujer que estaba de pie, con la mano ligeramente apoyada en una lápida de mármol blanca. Sin leerla, Ichigo ya sabía qué ponía en la inscripción: «Senna Lacey*, adorada hija de Edward y Ruth Lacey», seguida de las fechas de su nacimiento y su muerte. Si hubiera muerto tres meses más tarde, la inscripción hubiera sido: «Senna Kurosaki, adorada esposa de Ichigo Kurosaki». Rodeó los hombros de la mujer con el brazo y, sin mediar palabra, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Se quedaron mirando la lápida de la mujer joven a la que ambos habían querido: la hija de ella, la prometida de él.

—Ya han pasado siete años —dijo ella, en voz baja—. A veces, pasan días sin que piense en ella y entonces, cuando me doy cuenta, es casi peor que los días en que parece que la perdí ayer.

—Lo sé —dijo Ichigo, porque era cierto. La primera vez que se dio cuenta que no había pensado en Senna en todo el día, el sentimiento de haberla traicionado fue casi insoportable. Sin embargo, los días habían pasado, y los que estaban vivos tenían que seguir adelante o también acabarían muriéndose; en cualquier caso, la vida y los acontecimientos tenían la gran virtud de acomodarse de modo que el vacío se llenara. Ahora ya era capaz de mirar la tumba sin sentirse como si le clavaran un punzón en el corazón. La recordaba con un afecto lejano, puesto que el amor ya había desaparecido. Seguramente siempre recordaría con amor el tiempo que habían estado juntos, la promesa de felicidad, pero ya hacía siete años que había muerto y él ya no estaba enamorado.

Besó en la frente a la mujer que casi había sido su suegra. Para ella era distinto; Senna siempre sería su hija y la naturaleza de ese amor jamás cambiaría. No dependía de las hormonas o de la química para mantenerse vigente, no necesitaba proximidad física. Por otro lado, ella también tenía días en que los recuerdos no le venían a la mente, y puede que fuera la manera que tiene la naturaleza de conseguir que el dolor sea llevadero.

Ruth Lacey era una mujer delgada y con aspecto juvenil de cincuenta y tres años. Tenía muy pocas canas y llevaba el pelo muy corto, un peinado que encajaba muy bien con su delicado rostro. Tuvo a Senna a los veintitrés años, una edad que ahora a Ichigo le parecía ridiculamente joven. Ed, su marido, la había engañado prácticamente desde el día que se casaron, pero ella se había mantenido a su lado por razones que sólo ella conocía. Quizá le amargó tanto el matrimonio que no quiso ser libre para poder intentarlo con otra persona, así que se quedó con él por razones puramente prácticas. Quizás hasta quiso a ese hijo de puta. Ichigo sabía que nadie podía hablar de lo que sucedía en las vidas privadas de los demás o entender el vínculo que mantenía a determinadas personas unidas.

Ruth era una mujer que parecía muy abierta y sociable, pero, en realidad, era muy celosa de su intimidad. Cuando Senna murió, mantuvo su dolor para sí misma, excepto cuando hablaba con Ichigo. En esos momentos, se apoyaron el uno en el otro, y ella le dejó ver la dimensión de su pérdida. Se habían ayudado en los momentos malos y, a medida que fueron pasando los años, y aunque cada vez tenían menos contacto, el vínculo y el afecto que los unían seguían intactos, como si fueran soldados que hubieran luchado codo a codo y no pudieran olvidar esa relación.

En la tumba de Senna siempre había flores frescas. Ichigo había puesto su granito de arena en esa tarea, pero durante aquellos últimos años todo el mérito era de Ruth. Él no había pisado el cementerio en todo el año pasado. Y durante los tres anteriores, sólo había acudido a verla en el aniversario de su muerte.

Y lo gracioso era que, después del funeral de Senna, Ruth y él se quedaron prácticamente en el mismo lugar donde estaban ahora y ella le había dicho cómo irían las cosas: _«Durante bastante tiempo —dijo—, vendrás mucho y después, de manera gradual, serás capaz de irla olvidando. Vendrás el día del aniversario de su muerte y quizá también el día de su cumpleaños. O en Navidad. Quizá te olvides y no vengas nunca. La vida es así. No te sientas culpable por ello. Todavía tienes muchos años por delante y no podrás vivirlos si te aferras a algo que ya no podrá ser»._

Se agachó y apartó una rama de maleza que se le debía de haber pasado al ojo de lince del cuidador del cementerio, al mismo tiempo que recordaba el funeral y la tumba cubierta de flores. Había muerto en marzo, justo antes de la eclosión de la primavera. Ichigo había pasado la noche en casa de ella porque, a pesar de estar comprometidos, no se habían ido a vivir juntos y, cuando se levantaron esa mañana, ella le dijo: _«Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible. Voy a tomarme una aspirina». _Bajó a la cocina y él se metió en la ducha. Después de afeitarse y vestirse, bajó a la cocina y se la encontró en el suelo, muerta. Llamó a urgencias y empezó a reanimarla, a pesar de saber que era inútil, pero no podía soportar no intentarlo. Cuando llegó la ambulancia, Ichigo estaba agotado y empapado en sudor, pero no quiso parar porque su corazón no quería aceptar lo que su cerebro ya sabía.

La autopsia reveló que había sufrido un aneurisma masivo en el cerebro. Aunque hubiera estado en el hospital cuando sucedió, nadie hubiera podido reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para salvarla. Así que se había ido, a los veintiséis años, dos semanas antes de su fiesta de despedida de soltera, nueve semanas antes de su boda.

Y fue entonces cuando Ichigo empezó a trabajar tantas horas. Y, siete años después, seguía haciéndolo. Quizás había llegado el momento de reducir el horario laboral a... sesenta horas semanales o algo así. No había salido con muchas chicas, porque cuando trabajas todo el día, no tienes tiempo para citas, así que no había tenido ninguna relación con nadie desde la muerte de Senna. Ahora tenía treinta y cinco años, y no podía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.

—¿Qué pasaría si pudiéramos retroceder en el tiempo? —le preguntó Ruth, suavemente, apartándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Y si, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, pudiera volver al día anterior a su muerte y convencerla para que fuera a un hospital?

—No creo en los «Y si...» —dijo, aunque mantuvo un tono amable—. Afrontas lo que viene y sigues adelante.

—¿No te gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas?

—Un millón de veces, y de un millón de formas. Pero no son distintas. Esto es la realidad y, a veces, la realidad es un asco.

—Esta lo es —dijo ella, acariciando la lápida de su hija.

—¿Todavía vienes a menudo?

—No tanto como antes. No he venido en un par de meses y quería traerle flores frescas. No lo hago con la asiduidad del principio y me da mucha rabia no acordarme.

—Como he dicho, sigues adelante. —Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la giró, alejándola de la tumba.

—No quiero olvidarla.

—Yo recuerdo más cosas de cuando estaba viva que de cuando murió.

—¿Recuerdas su voz? Yo casi nunca puedo; y entonces, de repente, es como si escuchara un eco y, por un segundo, la recuerdo perfectamente, y luego desaparece. Su rostro lo tengo siempre muy claro, pero la voz es más difícil. —Se quedó mirando los árboles, intentando contener las lágrimas y, por el momento, lo logró—. Tantos años, tantos recuerdos. De bebé, de pequeña, de adolescente, hecha una mujer. La veo en cada etapa, como diapositivas, y desearía haber estado más atenta, haber guardado cada pequeño detalle en la memoria. Pero jamás te imaginas que sobrevivirás a un hijo; siempre crees que te morirás tú primero.

—Hay una escuela de pensamiento que defiende que volvemos para aprender cosas, para experimentar cosas que no hemos experimentado en las vidas previas. —Él no se lo creía, pero entendía que pudiera resultar reconfortante.

—Pues debo de haber tenido unas vidas previas geniales —dijo. Soltó una risita—. Y unos maridos estupendos.

Aquel comentario sorprendió a Ichigo y chasqueó la lengua. Bajó la cabeza y vio que Ruth se estaba mordiendo el labio para no reírse.

—Eres fuerte —le dijo é1—. Saldrás adelante.

—Bueno, y ¿a dónde ibas? —le preguntó ella cuando llegaron junto a su coche. No había llorado y, para ella, aunque el dolor todavía cubriera sus delicadas facciones como un velo, aquello ya era un triunfo. Hizo la pregunta para olvidarse totalmente del pasado, no porque tuviera un especial interés en la respuesta.

—Voy a casa de Chojiro Sasakibe. Alguien le ha pinchado las ruedas del tractor y ha matado a varios de sus pollos.

—¿Por qué iba alguien a hacerle daño a esos pobres animales? —preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido—. Es horrible.

—Sí, siento mucho lo de los pollos.

—Pero lo de las ruedas no, ¿verdad? —Relajó el rostro y rió mientras lo abrazaba.

Ichigo le abrió la puerta del coche y, casi por deformación profesional, se aseguró de que se abrochara el cinturón.

—Cuídate —le dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta, y ella se despidió con la mano mientras encendía el motor y se alejaba.

Ichigo volvió a su coche, pensando que ojalá no la hubiera visto. Ruth lo hacía sentirse culpable, como si tuviera que echar de menos a Senna tanto como ella. No podía. No quería. Quería encontrar a una persona de la que enamorarse, con quien reír, hacer el amor, casarse y tener hijos, aunque tampoco es que se le presentaran muchas oportunidades, teniendo en cuenta el agujero que se había cavado él mismo.

Se concentró en el trabajo y se dirigió hacia la granja Sasakibe para ver cómo podía solucionar ese otro caso de vandalismo. A veces, la gente tiene una idea de quién ha podido ser, o los vecinos han visto algo, pero, en el caso de Chojiro, todos los que lo conocían lo odiaban y no tenía vecinos. Era una de aquellas personas que echaban la culpa a los demás de todo lo que le pasaba; si le fallaba el motor de la camioneta, enseguida pensaba que alguien le había echado azúcar en el tanque de la gasolina. Si perdía algo, creía que se lo habían robado y presentaba una denuncia. Pero no podían enviarlo a casa y olvidarse de todo; cada vez que presentaba una denuncia, tenían que investigar el caso porque, si alguna vez él tuviera razón y ellos no hubieran hecho su trabajo, irían todos al paro.

Sin embargo, unas ruedas pinchadas y unos pollos muertos no eran producto de las alucinaciones persecutorias de Chojiro. Las ruedas estarían o no pinchadas, y los pollos o bien yacían muertos o estarían corriendo por el corral. Al menos, habría algo concreto que poder analizar.

La granja Sasakibe era una propiedad bastante grande, con colinas arboladas y campos llanos. Una de las cualidades de Chojiro era que cuidaba muy bien del lugar. Las vallas siempre estaban en perfecto estado, la hierba cortada, la casa pintada y el granero y el cobertizo en buen estado. Y no tenía ayuda; lo hacía todo él solo a pesar de estar cerca de los setenta años. Había estado casado una vez, pero la señora Sasakibe demostró un gran sentido común al abandonarlo hacía ya más de treinta años e irse a vivir con su hermana a Hokkaido. Se decía que nunca se habían divorciado, algo que a Ichigo le parecía bien porque era una buena manera de ahorrarse dinero. Seguro que Chojiro no iba a encontrar a nadie más que aceptara casarse con él y la señora Sasakibe debía de haber quedado tan asqueada del matrimonio que no tendría muchas ganas de volver a intentarlo.

Ichigo aparcó junto a la camioneta de Chojiro y salió del coche. Cuando empezó a subir las escaleras de la casa, se abrió la puerta.

—Tómate tu tiempo —refunfuñó Chojiro desde detrás de la mosquitera—. Tengo que hacer más cosas aparte de quedarme sentado y esperar a que te decidas a venir.

—Buenos días a ti también —dijo Ichigo, con sequedad. Ver a Chojiro siempre lo sorprendía. Si había alguien cuyo aspecto no ligaba con su personalidad, ese era Chojiro Sasakibe. Era de cabello blanco corto y con un fino bigote negro. Parecido a un luchador de esgrima; sin embargo, cuando abría la boca, jamás ofrecía nada agradable. El efecto era el de un Mayordomo, como le decian algunos, enfadado.

—¿Vas a hacer tu trabajo o te vas a quedar ahí soltando indirectas? —preguntó Chojiro.

Ichigo se armó de paciencia.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas el tractor y los pollos?

Chojiro sedirigió con brío hacia el granero e Ichigo lo siguió. El tractor estaba aparcado debajo del cobertizo, junto al granero e, incluso desde lejos, Ichigo vio las ruedas planas en el suelo.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Chojiro, señalando con el dedo—. Esos pequeños desgraciados me han pinchado las seis ruedas.

—¿Crees que han sido unos chicos? —preguntó Ichigo, mientras pensaba que esa banda de gamberros había estado muy ocupada anoche.

—¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? Ese es tu trabajo. Por lo que yo sé, ha sido Matt Reston de la tienda de tractores, porque así tendré que comprarle seis ruedas nuevas.

—Has dicho «pequeños desgraciados».

—Sólo era una forma de hablar, ¿entiendes?

—Claro —dijo Ichigo, tranquilamente—. Como «gilipollas». Sólo es una forma de hablar.

Chojiro le lanzó una mirada sospechosa. Por su experiencia, ante su mal carácter, la mayoría de la gente se marchaba o quería pegarle. Ichigo Kurosaki siempre mantenía la compostura, aunque de una manera u otra, siempre le dejaba claro cuándo empezaba a estar harto.

Ichigo estudió el suelo con detenimiento; por desgracia, parecía que todas las huellas del suelo eran de Chojiro, algo que dedujo porque eran demasiado evidentes por su única suela de zapato para ser de otro hombre.

—¿Has estado aquí esta mañana?

—¿De qué otra forma iba a comprobar lo de las seis ruedas?

—Si había alguna huella en el suelo, la has borrado.

—Como si pudierais mirar una huella y saber de quién es. No me trago esa mierda. Hay millones de personas con el mismo número.

Ichigo sabía perfectamente dónde le gustaría dejar la huella de su zapatilla deportiva. Observó los neumáticos, buscó huellas en las partes metálicas, pero, por lo que veía, cada neumático tenía una raja hecha con un cuchillo, de arriba abajo. Aunque no sabía si, aparte de las ruedas, el culpable había tocado alguna otra parte del tractor. Quizá pudiera encontrar alguna huella que no fuera de Chojiro, siempre que éste no hubiera limpiado el tractor esa misma mañana y hubiera borrado cualquier pista, claro. Ichigo no quería pasar nada por alto, aunque sospechaba que el viejo cascarrabias no se pincharía las ruedas del tractor porque eso significaría tener que gastarse el dinero en ruedas nuevas. A menos que...

—¿Tienes un seguro para casos como este, Chojiro?

—Claro. Sólo un estúpido no contrataría un seguro en estos tiempos en que la gente finge que se ha caído en tu propiedad para poder denunciarte.

—¿Qué deducible tienes?

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—Simple curiosidad.

Y Chojiro empezó a ponerse colorado.

—¿Crees que lo he hecho yo? ¿Crees que he pinchado mis propios neumáticos?

—Si el seguro te comprara unos nuevos, y tienes un deducible bajo, sería un modo de ahorrarte dinero. Tendrías ruedas nuevas por cuánto, ¿cien dólares?

—¡Hablaré con el sheriff! —exclamó Chojiro—. ¡Saca tu culo de mis tierras! Quiero que venga otro...

—Soy yo o nadie —lo interrumpió Ichigo—. No sé quién te ha pinchado las ruedas. Mi trabajo es sopesar todas las posibilid ades. Y una de ellas es que lo hayas hecho tú.

Caminó hasta la parte trasera del granero, con cuidado de no pisar por la tierra blanda que había junto a la pared, donde Chojiro cortaba la hierba a ras del suelo. Y entonces lo vio. Había marcas en la tierra. Las miró más de cerca y vio lo que parecía una huella encima de otra, como si alguien hubiera entrado y salido por el mismo lugar. Eran más grandes que las de Chojiro , claro también la suela no concordaba en nada.

—¿Qué me dices de los pollos? ¿También crees que los he matado yo? ¡Míralos! —Chojiro lo había seguido, muy exaltado, y prácticamente daba saltos de la rabia.

Ichigo levantó una mano.

—No borres también estas huellas. Quédate aquí, ¿quieres?

—Has cambiado de opinión, ¿eh? Venir a casa de un hombre y acusarlo de...

—Chouji —dijo tranquilamente Ichigo, aunque la mirada que le lanzó a Chojiro cuando se giró indicaba claramente que ya estaba harto.

Chojiro se quedó inmóvil y tuvo que conformarse con poner un gesto hosco.

—Enséñame los pollos.

—Por aquí —murmuró, y guió a Ichigo. Pasaron otra vez junto al tractor hasta que llegaron a un gallinero en un seto vallado que había detrás de la casa—. Fíjate en eso —dijo, señalando al suelo—. Seis.

En el gallinero, había seis pollos en el suelo. No había sangre, así que Ichigo supuso que les habían retorcido el pescuezo. La maldad de algunas personas no dejaba de sorprenderlo y disgustarlo.

—¿Escuchaste algo anoche?

—Nada, pero estaba cansado y me costó dormirme, así que puede que cuando sucedió durmiera profundamente. Ha sido una noche extraña. Todos esos destellos no me dejaron dormir, pero no oí ningún trueno. Al final, sobre la medianoche, pararon, y pude dormir. Supongo que todo esto sucedió después.

—¿Destellos? —preguntó Ichigo, con el ceño fruncido. Él no recordaba haber visto ningún relámpago, y eso que estuvo despierto casi toda la noche.

—Sí, y además se veían muy cerca del suelo. Ya te lo he dicho, ha sido una noche extraña. No eran como relámpagos normales. Eran destellos, como si estallara una bombilla enorme.

«Destellos blancos», pensó Ichigo. Qué coincidencia. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

N.A: Buenas! Se que me demore, pero…

Rukia: estas en periodo de pruebas, es entendible… pero…

Byakuya: si hubieras estudiado a tiempo y puesto atención en clases, no estarías en este dilema…

Lose!, pero .. es que esto por poco y me supera… y le debo respuestas a Kureimy, se que el nombre de Yoruichi se me cambiaba… y solo dire una cosa… Word tiene la culpa yo no!... bueno quisas si un poco pero poco… cambiando el tema… Byakuya y Rukia, Kureimy le envía saludos a ustedes y que quiere que aparezcan luego...

Rukia: wooow! Saludos Kureimy! Muchos saludos y aun falta un oco y nada para que aparesca… pero nii-sama…

Byakuya: esta mujer no me dio un papel tan importante…(me apunta con senbonzakura)  
p-pero es que no es mi culpa!, bueno si pero… waaaaa quiero que algien me salve!  
Rukia: nii-sama, no mate a Emina!, por que si lo hace quien continuara la historia?  
Byakuya:… la dejara en paz si… (le entrego un peluche del embajador de algas) con esto me conformo.

Wow… gracias rukia, y no te preocupes intentare avanzar lo mas rápido posible!, bueno con esto nos despedimos y… (a lo lejos veo dos destellos, uno color plat ay otro blanco) ...pero que…

Rukia: … (se hace a un lado dejándome sola) adiós

Eh? (veo de cerca y los destellos son gokudera y shirosaki) p-pero que!

Gokudera y Shiro: Emina explícame que es esto!

… (salgo corriendo) mammy!

Gokudera y Shiro: Emina ven!

Rukia: … bueno ojala siga viva, bueno chicos nos vemos luego! (ve a byakuya que mira con ilucion el peluche)… bueno… adiós!


End file.
